Flying OE/Bone Wall
Overview This strategy is based on the owl eye's ability to damage creatures, and the bone wall's ability to increase as creatures die. Having 1 owl eye can cause significant damage, having 6 owl eyes on the field can destroy multiple creatures at the same time, building up your bone wall. Maker's comments: This deck is probably one of my favorite ones to use. It has amazing creature control, and can potentially inflict 18 damage EVERY turn on multiple creatures, or high-hp creatures like colossal or golden dragons. It's also good for masteries, if opponent can't damage you within 3 turns, you put up bone shield and start the slaughter. -Disaru The Cards *Death Mark *Wind Pillars x12-13 *Owl Eyes x6 *Flying Weapon x5-6 *Bone wall x4-5 * Azure Dragon x2 OPTIONAL: Graveyards (creates a TON of skeletons from all the creatures you kill, not to mention you can kill the skeletons to increase your bone wall EVEN more), Fog Shield (very good at causing opponent to miss, but there won't be any opposing creatures left after owl eye's kills everything), Plague (helps with mass killing), Virus, Poison (bone wall delays, poisons kills them slowly but surely) I always use 30-card decks. It makes your initial hand more predictable and consistent, compared to a 60-card deck, in which your pillars, creatures, and key cards could be found at the start or end of 60 cards. Strategy Basically, you put out owl eyes as fast as you can, and using flying weapon to put them on the field, one after the other. Before you kill anything, make sure you play bone shield to rack up the deaths. I've gotten my bone shield to 20x using this strategy. Kill everything in sight, and watch your bone shield keep rising - as you get more powerful, they keep losing more creatures. From there, there's no hope to destroy that many bone shields and avoid owl eyes. When putting out owl eyes, be aware of what element you face. Putting out OE on the field makes it suceptible to spells & shields (freeze, time delay, reverse time, mutation). Keeping OE in the permanent weapon slot makes it susceptible to deflag (fire) and steal (darkness). So fly your OEs according to your opponent's strategy. Against certain decks, such as time decks full of reverse times you should hold on to your OEs and FWs. Save up mana as you can and play your dragons letting them absorb the reverse times, then when the time is right play your entire hand and try to overwhelm your opponent. Weaknesses *Reverse Time RTing your OE may not seem to make a huge effect, but you only have 5 flying weapons. That means you can only place 5 OE on the field, and 1 in the weapon slot. RTing it means you've already wasted a flying weapon, and there may not be any more to play all your OEs. *Gravity Shield OE has health of 7, which keeps it alive, but it cannot penetrate the gravity shield. Since it's your primary offense, your strategy will get stumped, no matter how high your bone wall builds. SOLUTION: Use your owl eyes to target itself, damaging its health to 4. Then your owl eyes can bypass the gravity shield. *Boneyards/Skeletons Skeletons are the downfall of bone shields. They can reduce it to rubble even if its damaging for only 1. *Bone wall If the opponent has a bone wall, your strategy meets a barrier. Because for every creature you kill, YOUR and THEIR bone wall increases. You have maximum 6 offensive creatures to breakdown their shield, and it will get slower if you're increasing their shield. *Dissipation Shield This deck does not have the damage-dealing capacity to overcome a dissipation shield, unless your opponent puts his shield up too early. *Itself The game can stalemate- leading to whoever went first running out of cards and losing. Solution: The best strategy I've found against the computer is to play one Owl Eye (don't fly it!) and a shield. Hold your cards, only playing pillars and picking off his flying Owl-Eyes as you can. When you're about 18-10 cards left in your deck, or 8 cards in your hand, you should have enough mana to dump everything in your hand and bum-rush your opponent. May not work against a human player who will probably be trying the same strategy. Comments If you've tried out the deck, let me know what you think, what improvements/cards you've added, any weaknesses/strategies you've figured out while playing it: *I tried this deck. It had way too few pillars and left me short on mana most of the time. I thought about replacing an OE and FW with two pillars, but decided to just change out one bone wall for another air pillar instead. That made a HUGE difference in the speed of this deck. Thanks for the idea :) *I also tried this deck and altered it just a little. I changed the number of owl's eye to 5 because I only have 5 at present, and I added in the pendulums because bone walls aren't cheap and it was taking too long to get enough quanta just off the mark (I wasn't even getting the bone walls into play in time and so they were kind of useless). Otherwise, a pretty good deck. The dragons give that extra kick, and owl's eye is a monster no matter which way you look at it ;) x11 wind pillar, x4 air pendulum, x4 bone wall, x2 azure dragon, x4 flying weapon, x5 owl's eye Category:Strategies